Spin
by chashkieh
Summary: Fic for the 'Picture Still' category. Anna and Yoh gets invited over for dinner at the Tao's residence. Everyone gets to play 'spin the bottle'.


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King.**_  
_**Author's Note: For the contest, "Picture Still" category, link: art/What-would-happen-if-83801576**_  
_**option (f)**_

* * *

"You have to do it Yoh." Horo chimed. "You promised."

Yoh placed the handset down and made his way to the tv room. He scratched his head, heaved a sigh and winced at the thought of being murdered by Anna on the spot.

"Anna...can I talk to you for a second?"

His fiancé hated being disturbed, especially when she's busy watching soap-operas. Unless, it's extremely urgent.

"Is it important, Yoh?"

Yoh gulped.

"Uh-ano- Jun Tao is inviting us over for dinner...in China."  
"When?" She asked, not even bothering to look back at her fiancé.  
"Tomorrow..."

He waited for ten seconds for a reply but heard none.

"Anna?"  
"That's too soon."  
"You don't have to worry about the expenses. Everything's been paid for."  
"Very well."

* * *

**~0o0~**

Getting together with friends wasn't exactly Anna's cup of tea but since Yoh and their other friends were there, she just felt it was something that she should do.

_Slumber party at the Tao's..._ sighs.

"Anna, how nice of you to join us... finally." chimed Jun.  
"Don't flatter yourself." She said coolly.  
"Ugh. I was just being nice."  
"Well, I'm not nice. Never gonna be."  
"I figured. Well..." Jun started "We should play a game. Truth or dare."  
"I thought this was only a mere dinner party. And who invited him?" She pointed at Hao, who waved and grinned at her.  
"I did. But there's no fun just by having a mere dinner party. So, truth or dare!" She exclaimed.

_Lame._ Anna thought.

"It's Anna's first night out with us so she's gets to play first." Jun handed over the bottle to the blonde.

Anna glared at her direction but this didn't affect the Tao princess in any way.

"Go on." She even persuaded.

"You don't have to do it Anna-sama." Tamao spoke.  
"Oh come on, just spin the bottle Anna." Horo added.  
"This is lame." Anna countered.  
"Don't tell me you're afraid of a little game, Miss glare-a-lot." Hao interjected. He loves irking Anna in any way possible.

Tamao nibbled her fingers when she heard Hao's remark.  
Jun had her talismans ready.  
Yoh's a little tense yet somehow, he knew Anna wouldn't make a scene on someone else's house - but he could be wrong.

"Let's just all calm down a bit. It's quite alright if you don't want to play Anna." Lyserg said.  
"Anna-okami, I can take over for you if you want." Ryu offered.

_I shall punish this Tao priestess._

"I'll do it." Anna insisted. She spun the bottle and a few seconds later, Jun cheered. The bottle pointed back to the ice queen.  
"Truth or consequence?"

Ren's nee-san was persistent that she said this in a sing-song manner.

"Truth."  
"Okay. Simple question, do you hate me?"  
"Yes. Very."  
"Wow, very straightforward, just as expected. Moving on."

Jun dismissed Anna instantly and ushered her to spin the bottle again. This time it pointed to Chocolove.

"Anna, your turn to ask." Jun said.  
"_Choose_ consequence." She told Chocolove sternly.

The self-proclaimed 'joker' of the bunch had his eyes widened and his brows furrowed at the suggestion - wait, an order is more fitting.

"O-okay. Consequence." He stammered.  
"Tell us a _really_ funny joke."

Everyone but Choco sighed in disbelief.

"Why in Kami's name would you ask him to do that Anna?" Ren spat.  
"Shut up." She replied.  
"Oh come on, you guys! It's always a pleasure for me to make people laugh." Chocolove continued. "Here's the joke: What do you call a shoe made from a banana?"

He waited for about three seconds before he gave the answer.

"A _Slipper_. Hahahaha. That was really funny- yeowch!"

Ren automatically had the tip of his kwan dao stuck on the black american's nose.

"What the hell Ren!"

"Heh. I could've done much worst." Ren sat back on the mat after his satisfying feat.

"Chocolove, please do the honors of spinning the bottle." Jun stated. He complied while rubbing his nose.

The bottle steered between Jun and Yoh. Since there were really no rules established, Chocolove asked both the Tao priestess and Anna's fiancé for a dare.

"Jun, you have to give Ren a peck on the cheek."  
"Again with the lousy dares, you idiot!"

Ren protested and was about to lunge at Chocolove, when his sister spoke.

"Hush, Ren. A small kiss is fine."

Jun went over to Ren (who was resting his back on the wall) and kissed him lightly on the cheek. This made him blush profusely, and everyone almost died of laughing.

"And as for you, Yoh." Choco continued, a smirk plastered on his face. "I want you to kiss Horo."

Anna's head turned sharply to Mic's master, while Horo did the same.

"Say what?" Horo stood up with his fists clenched.

"I'd kiss Yoh!" Hao offered with glee. In the blink of an eye, everything went haywire.

* * *

**~0o0~**

Horo snatched the bottle from the ground and started chasing Chocolove, who barely had enough time to stand up and make a run for it.

"You little rascal! I'm gonna kill you!" The ainu said as he waved the bottle and threw it at Choco's head.

* * *

**~0o0~**

Meanwhile, Hao tries to snag a kiss at his younger brother just for the heck of it, when Anna came in between and held both of them back. She uttered at least a hundred profane words at Hao before violently shaking Yoh for his lack of resistance.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, you stupid Hao!" She screamed at his face.

Hao doubled over in a laughing fit, completely amused with Anna's reaction, which made the latter more furious.

"Anna, it's a joke! Calm down!" The younger Asakura tried to reason with the itako, but to no avail.

* * *

**~0o0~**

The scene shocked Lyserg - mainly because, this is only the second time he had seen Anna, since the Shaman tournament.

Ryu told him, "It's normal. You'll get used to it."  
"You call this normal?"  
"Well...just sit here with me. It'll die down in a while." Ryu suggested.

* * *

**~0o0~**

Manta shrieked; Choco almost ran him over.

"Hey! Watch it!" He said.

* * *

**~0o0~**

Tamao had both her hands curled up near her chest, speechless. There was no way she could stop such a ruckus.

Just like that, the game ended.

* * *

**~0o0~**

"We're going to hang out at your place by next week." Ren said.  
"On whose authority?"  
"Well, it's an inn. Jun-neesan already booked the place."

Anna turns to Jun who just smiled and waved.

"Whatever. As long as you're paying." She shrugged.  
"Anna..." Yoh whined.  
"This was really fun." Jun commented. "We should do it again sometimes."  
"Not gonna happen." Anna jeered.  
"Ten bucks say you're wrong."  
"Make it a hundred."  
"You're on, ice queen."

* * *

**~0o0~**

Faust VIII walks in and asks "What did I miss?" after seeing the mess in the lounge area.

Everyone ignored him.


End file.
